Cheat Code to Happiness
by Cari0
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi break off their marriage and things are not well in the Son household afterwards. Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. LOTS OF CHI-CHI BASHING. Warning: Main Character death, Evil Chi-Chi. Can be considered a prequel to my other story, "Demons and the Machine Gun".
1. Gohan

Title: Cheat code to Happiness

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten

Summary: Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. Warning: Main Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based on, the original plot or lyrics of the song, and lastly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter warnings: Very Much Chi-Chi bashing. A very stressed Gohan.

A/N: I suggest you listen to the song on youtube with english subs first before you read this story. Just simply paste "Utata-P ft. 結月ゆかり - "There's Supposed to Be a Cheat Code for

Happiness" (English Subtitles)" without quotes into youtube's search bar and it will be the first video.

One month before the Cell Games...

Gohan POV

My life has become a monotone of chores and studies. Ever since Dad broke off his marriage with mom last month, Mom hasn't allowed me to go and train or anything. She is even banning me from participating in the Cell Games. Well, she's going to have to do better than this to stop me from going. In the mean time, I continue this boring schedule. Its like entering an easy but boring and reparative cheat code into the controller of my life.

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

"Hang on, You need to hold the 'up' button."

Oops. Mother has found out my plan. Seems I've messed up. I'm on lockdown now. I'll have to find a way out.

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, Rotate, one rotation. (She won't stop demanding the impossible of me!)

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Rotate, Invert, Revolution (Why won't she stop with her demands!? It's overwhelming!)

Why are you asking too much?

"Make the impossible real,

I don't care how, just do it!"

I just keep taking orders...

"If there's a will, there's a way!"

Tapping what remains of me,

But it seems that it's filled with,

Negativity.

(STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!)


	2. Vegeta

Title: Cheat code to Happiness

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten

Summary: Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. Warning: Main Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based on, the original plot or lyrics of the song, and lastly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter warnings: More Chi-Chi bashing. Murderous Vegeta.

A/N: Short chapters are short, I know. Some of the lyrics have been modified to fit my needs better.

After the Cell Games

Vegeta's POV

Ever since Goku has died, the harpy has done nothing but abuse her son. She uses her newborn child to keep Gohan with her. Gohan refuses to leave his little brother alone with her. She's slowly working the child to death, his responsibilities piling up while his privileges are taken away one by one. There hasn't been an opening to interfere yet. As the Prince of all Saiyans, I am supposed to be protecting my people from this kind of abuse. It does not matter whether they are a mixed breed or not. It makes me feel like I've failed not only at my job, but I feel like I have failed Gohan and his baby brother. I even feel as if I have failed Kakarot. I should not feel bad about this yet I do. I can only watch as Gohan's life gets harder from here on out.

Left, down, B, A,

X, Y, L, R,

Up, up, down, A,

Y, L, R, A,

Left, down, Up, Left,

A, X, Y, R,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, Rotate, one rotation. (I wonder, does she want to kill the boy? It seems so.)

Left, down, B, A,

X, Y, L, R,

Up, up, down, A,

Y, L, R, A,

Left, down, Up, Left,

A, X, Y, R,

Up, up, down, down,

"Gohan! Don't you dare mess up now!" (How dare she say that. He can't possibly be perfect! That harpy makes me want to scream!)

Damn it! You're asking too much!

Caught up with all of his work,

Can't get a single word in!

He just keeps taking orders,

"If there's a will, there's a way!"

He taps what remains of him

But it seems that he's filled with,

Negativity.

(STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!)


	3. Piccolo

Title: Cheat code to Happiness

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten

Summary: Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. Warning: Main Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based on, the original plot or lyrics of the song, and lastly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter warnings: Chi-Chi hate, of course.

One year after the Buu Saga ends

Piccolo POV

For years now I've been forced to watch my best friend slowly lose his sanity. Chi-Chi keeps up such a strong barrier around Gohan that I can't get anywhere near him to be able to help. After the huge battle we just completed, the last thing that boy needs is to be locked back up by the harpy. How Gohan even escaped this time to help us fight was a lucky break. All I know is that Gohan was somehow blackmailed into entering the martial arts tourney by Hercule's daughter. The only reason Gohan was even allowed to participate is because the Harpy didn't want her son to be famous for fighting in the Cell Games. She wanted him to be a famous scholar. Afterwards though, it was as if Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten vanished off the face of the planet. Chi-Chi had taken the boy while none of us were looking and was now hiding them away. Today I just found them. But things didn't look good. Gohan seemed to be on the brink of insanity. He looked just as neat and proper as usual but the spark in his eyes said otherwise. I could hear Chi-Chi saying something to Gohan. It was easy enough for me to decode what she really meant and Gohan seemed to be able to see through it as well.

"Believe me, it'll be okay! You'll keep going, right?" (You have to do it.)

"I know it's becoming pretty hard but since its you, it'll be fine." (You've got no choice.)

"Overtime, repairing things, Business Trips, long hours,"

"If you can't do this for me, then I'll BE RATHER DISAPPOINTED." (I'LL KILL YOU!)

She then began to list what his future would be like with an evil glint in her eye. She wanted him to break.

"Overtime, repairing things, Business trips, long hours

homework, equations, exams, collage thesis

requests, duties, instructions, responsibilities

bills, due dates, deadline, tomorrow

sports, matches, practice, victory

meetings, negotiations, formal dinner, agreements

collage, stresses, career change, interview"

Rotate, Invert, Revolution,

"Junior, Senior, Teacher and Boss,"

Left, down, B, A,

Y, up, L,

"No Friends, workmates, rich Girlfriend,"

Up, up, down, down,

Left, right, Y, L

"Fatigue, Anxiety, Why do you argue?"

Select, Start, A, B, Y, L,

R, X, left, right,

"All at once now!"

I growled. Damn it, Chi-Chi! She was just waiting for him to break. To go completely insane. I can't tell if she realized what Gohan may do to her if he did. I know what I would do. I wanted to murder her. No doubt Gohan did as well. Why would she do this!? I want to yell at her so much.

Why are you asking too much?

"Make the impossible real,

I don't care how, just do it!"

He just keeps taking orders,

"If there's a will, there's a way"

It's like you're blind and can't see,

Seems that all he's filled with is,

Negativity.

(STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!)


	4. Madness

Title: Cheat code to Happiness

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten

Summary: Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. Warning: Main Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based on, the original plot or lyrics of the song, and lastly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter warnings: Suicide and Matricide

A/N: This and the next chapter are the reason that I gave this story it's rating. While it isn't that graphic itself, the topics in these chapters make me wary of lowering it to a teen rating.

Gohan POV

I could barley sense Piccolo nearby. But he couldn't help me now. I knew what I was planing and I was going to do it. Besides, I couldn't possibly burden him with this. I was on the edge of complete insanity, I could tell. Mother wanted to dictate my entire life. Not only that but she had killed my brother right in front of my eyes a week ago. At least he was asleep so he didn't suffer as much but still. It was awful. On top of that, she wanted me to marry Videl, Whom I wasn't in love with at all, she wanted to plan out my career, my children's names, what I would do with my money. Everything. I can't say when she went insane with power but it was a long time ago. Why, though? What did I ever do? All I did was be born!

Why are you asking too much?

Caught up with all of this work,

Can't get a single word in!

Just keep on taking orders,

"If there's a will, there's a way!"

Tapping what remains of me,

But it seems that it's filled with,

Negativity.

(STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I can feel myself going insane!)

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

Left, down, up, left,

Left, down, left, left,

Up, up, down, down,

Right, left, right, left,

(It's all just too much!)

She asked what I was going to do with the gun, the first trickling of true fear in her eyes. I asked her "What else?" I aimed and fired twice. My blood mixed with my enemy's as everything went black.

"Reseto"


	5. Reseto

Title: Cheat code to Happiness

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten

Summary: Based on the english translation of the song "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code to Happiness", by Utata-P. POV change every chapter. Warning: Main Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this story is based on, the original plot or lyrics of the song, and lastly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter warnings: Matricide

A/N: This and the previous chapter are the reason that I gave this story it's rating. While it isn't that graphic itself, the topics in these chapters make me wary of lowering it to a teen rating.

Gohan POV

I gasped as I awoke from my nightmare, the young girl's voice who had spoken . I looked around my room back at home. I walked up to the mirror that was hung in my closet. I was a normal 10 year old boy. As I stared at my reflection, I went over to my desk. This was the homework I was doing three days after Goten was born, about a month after Cell was defeated. The dream had felt so real. Had I just seen my future? Was there no way I could fix this? My mother was away from the house at the moment, having left Goten here for me to babysit. I had to take him and get out of here now! My instincts were screaming at fm to take Goten and get out. But how could I? The house could only be blasted from the outside...! At the moment I thought all was lost, I felt two high power levels speeding towards the house as fast as they could. I recognized their Ki right away. It was Piccolo and Vegeta! They came to hover outside my reinforced window, looking at me through the prison bars. They had looked horrified but the moment they saw me they looked immensely relieved. I thought for a moment and I figured out why.

They had seen it too. Those events... They really happened.

I remembered what the disembodied Girl's voice had said. One simple word. "Reseto." Reset? It seems the reset button on my life had been pressed and I was now getting a second chance. A chance to escape my awful fate. I rushed to get Goten while Piccolo and Vegeta tried to find a weak spot on the house they could blast a hole through. Just as I had grabbed Goten and Vegeta had blasted a hole in the wall, Chi-Chi came through the front door with a knife prepared to stab Goten and I. Apparently her memories were retained as well. As she went to stab at Baby Goten in my arms, I blocked her with my own arm, the knife imbedding itself in it. Before she could pull it out, Vegeta blasted her with a powerful blast from behind me. He was very angry now it seemed. As was Piccolo. They both went forward to attack her again when I stopped them. I handed my crying baby brother to Vegeta and pulled the knife out of my arm, holding it tightly and looking at my "mother". This was something I needed to do myself or else her pull on me would never go away.

I walked up to her and looked down at her. She looked pathetic. But I locked my emotions away as she sprang to attack me suddenly, trying to get the knife back. It was so sudden that she almost got me but she didn't. I used my Ki to blast my self back and before I could even register what happened, the knife was imbedded between her wide eyes and she fell to the floor, dead. I panted slightly as I stared in shock. I couldn't even remember throwing the knife. I tensed as I felt somebody walk forward so that they were standing behind me. In my mind, there was no doubt that I was to be punished. After all, I killed a person. But to my surprise, Piccolo's green arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap, holding me against his chest as he hugged me. I noticed for the first time that my entire body as lightly shivering. Piccolo didn't seem much better off as his body was lightly shaking as well. I felt more than saw Vegeta walk over to us. He put his gloved hand hand on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort and I couldn't help but notice that his hand was shaking as well. It seems that both Vegeta and Piccolo were more affected by what happened than I would have thought they'd be.

Goten was sniffling slightly in his blanket and sat up in Piccolo's lap, asking Vegeta to let me hold my brother for a bit. He sat down on the ground and handed Goten over to me. I wanted to see if my brother remembered what happened as well. I looked down at him. He looked up at me with a sad and scared look in his eyes. A look that normal babies wouldn't usually have. I felt like crying as I realized my brother even as a baby, still remembered what had happened as well. I held back my tears though and smiled a watery smile at him. "Hey, Goten. Guess what? We're free. Chi-Chi can't come after us anymore. Those horrible things aren't going to happen to us again." It took a minute for what I said to decode itself in Goten's head. After all, he was a baby again. But when it did, the baby looked at me with something akin to disbelief, amazement and then he gurgled happily, smiling while looking relieved. I smiled back when a wave of exhaustion hit me, causing me to rest against Piccolo's chest. Vegeta and Piccolo looked at me concerned while my baby brother had already fallen asleep. "What are Goten and I to do now...?" I mumbled tiredly.

"I'll take care of you two along with my son from now on," Vegeta replied. That put one of my worries to rest. I faintly wondered if anybody else remembered the past events. As nobody else came to the house, I could only assume that their memories had been reset, unlike mine, Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo's minds. I still needed to ask something though.

"Vegeta, can I gather the dragon balls and wish mom back only with her memories reset to right after the Cell games?" The other two stared at me in confusion.

"Why," Piccolo asked simply. I was glad both he and Vegeta were the types to ask before assuming.

"I don't want to live with her after she is back," He began. "But she is my mom and I still love her. Besides, she may simply need alone time to think about what happened with nobody around to blame it on. She may realize that there is nobody to blame and move on. It just doesn't feel right to not giving her a chance to change." While I could see that they were doubtful that she could change, I also saw that they understood and that they believed that was the correct corse of action. So Vegeta promised me that the next thing they would wish for on the Dragon Balls was to bring his mother back. After all, who knows. Perhaps she could change.

End

A/n: So this story has come to a close. Chi-CHi is getting a chance at redemption here so I hope she doesn't waste it. I don't completely hate Chi-Chi as a character so it just didn't feel right to completely bash her without giving her a chance in the end. This also allows the story to be tied nicely in with my other one, "Demons and the Machine Gun". This could also be considered a prequel to it. I should put that in the description. Hope you liked reading. Leave a review on your thoughts if you wish. No grammar thoughts or such though. I don't have a beta yet and I am aware that my grammar isn't the best. I may have this beta'd once I find someone good to beta it.


End file.
